AW NAW
by wwechick
Summary: Based on the song AW NAW by Chris Young. I own no rights to this song. Used for entertainment purposes only. A One-Shot


It's been a while since I typed up a new story. This is based on a song by country singer Chris Young. **All right to him for the song. The song is used for entertainment purpose only.**

 **AW NAW: A Song Fic**

"Cheers to a wonderful time with my fine friends." Roman Reigns stated holding up a beer high in the air.

"Cheers!" Seth Rollins answered.

"Cheers!" Dean Ambrose echoed.

The 3 buddies clinked their beer bottles together, then took a swig of the cold frosty brew. They loved Sunday nights like this where they could get together at their favorite bar in Atlanta, Georgia. Every two weeks, in tradition, they would meet at the bar and share a drink.

Responsibly, of course.

They had been friends since high school and had attended college together. They worked at the same accounting building not far from where they were right now.

"I can't believe Bossman Pete's last day was Friday." Seth asked his buddies.

"Unbelievable," Roman said. "Over 20 years. Such a good guy."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Let's raise another toast. To Pete."

The 3 gentlemen raised their bottles high, then took another swig.

A thought entered Roman's mind. "Does anybody know who's taking his place?"

"I heard that it was his daughter," Dean said. "We'll see how that goes."

"So, Roman, when does your little girl start school?" Seth inquired.

"In two weeks. She looked at me yesterday and said 'Daddy, why can't summer vacation last longer?'"

"Didn't we all think that?"

"Well, yeah, Seth. Of course, one of us couldn't wait to get back to school and learn something new. Isn't that right, Bookworm Ambrose?"

"Hey, what can I say? I loved learning. You guys always gave me such a hard time about it."

Roman and Seth laughed at their friend.

"Apparently, you guys still do," Dean said rising from his stool and drinking the last of his beer. "I'm gonna call it a night, guys."

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna leave."

"You just had that one drink," Roman stated.

Seth checked his watch. "It's only 7:15."

Dean reached for his coat and put his shoulders through the sleeves. "Tomorrow's Monday in case you didn't notice. Good night."

Roman and Seth said their farewells to their friend. Dean was walking towards the front door of the bar when the bartender Jake hollered out.

"Dean! Over here, man."

Dean approached the bar counter. "What's goin' on, Jake?"

"Leaving already?"

"Afraid so. Work tomorrow."

"That's too bad. 3 girls just walked in and noticed you and your pals. One girl bought you a shot of patron."

Dean took the drink which was offered to him. "Is that right?"

"As a matter of fact, they are sitting at the end of the bar to my left. Good luck."

Jake walked away to tend to another customer. Dean turned his attention to the women. They smiled at him.

 _Aw naw,_ Dean thought.

The lady in the middle, the blonde, waved at him.

 _Aw naw,_ Dean thought again.

Dean felt his face turn warm. He smiled as he turned his head down. The girls giggled again. Dean looked at the girls again and motioned for them to approach.

"Well, hello, ladies."

"Hello yourself, handsome," the blonde haired girl answered.

"Might I have your names, please?"

The blonde stuck out her hand. "I'm Renee Young."

Dean took her hand in his. "Dean Ambrose. Pleasure."

"This is my friend Bethany," Renee said introducing the auburn haired girl.

"Pleasure, Bethany."

"Likewise," Bethany replied.

"And this," Renee said pointing to the black haired girl on her left "is my friend Shannon."

"Hello, Shannon."

"Wonderful to meet you, Mate."

"Australian?"

"Very observant."

"A first for me."

"So, what's a good looking guy like you doing here all by his lonesome?"

"Actually, I'm not here alone. A couple of friends of mine are sitting at the corner table behind me."

Bethany and Shannon turned to see Dean's friends waving at them.

"The one on the left is Seth Rollins. Single."

"Oh my," Shannon whispered.

"The one on the right is Roman Reigns. Recently divorced. Single father."

"Ooh," Bethany said.

"Well," Dean said. "Why don't you go over there and say hello. Tell 'em Dean sent you."

Bethany and Shannon walked over to the two men at the corner booth as Renee was taking a seat next to Dean.

"So, what about you, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Dean. Please."

"Very well, Dean. What about you? I see no wedding ring or are you already reserved for another woman?"

"Single."

"What a shame. A good-looking guy like you? Ridiculous. I don't believe it."

"Believe it."

The 3 men and the 3 women danced and conversed through the night. Before they knew it, last call was called and it was time to go home. Dean and his friends stood outside the bar saying goodbye to the ladies.

"It was nice to meet you, Roman. I had a great time."

"Me too," Roman said with a kiss on Bethany's right hand.

A taxi cab pulled up and Roman opened the door for Bethany to sit inside.

"I gave you my number to call me," Seth told Shannon.

"If I ever get lonely, I just might give you a shout-out. But for now..."

Shannon stepped forward and placed a light kiss on Seth's left cheek. Seth began to blush as Shannon took her place inside the cab next to Bethany.

"Could I see you again, Dean?" Renee asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Sure. How about next Friday?"

"Ooh. Is that an offer for a date?"

"Why? Too soon?"

Renee stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the back of Dean's neck. "Does this answer your question?"

Renee leaned in and pressed her lips to Dean's letting them linger before she pulled away. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before seating next to Shannon. Roman closed the door to the cab and Seth tapped on the roof before it pulled away.

"Well, that was fun," Seth commented.

"Yeah. Sure was. Back to work tomorrow guys. Need a ride home, Seth?"

"Yeah, thanks, man."

"How about you, Dean?"

"Actually, it's not such a bad night. My apartment is only a few blocks from here. I think I'll just walk."

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow," Seth said walking away with Roman."

"Back at ya."

Dean watched his friends disappear around the corner of the bar before turning for home himself. Dean's hands rested in his pockets and the tip of his tongue ran across his lips.

He smirked.

"Aw naw. I met a girl."

Dean whistled to himself as he continued his walk down the sidewalk towards his apartment.

 **THE NEXT DAY 9:47 AM**

Dean sat in his cubicle at his desk crunching numbers. He had adjusted his black framed glasses on his face when the phone rang. He picked up the receiver, then placed it between his head and right shoulder.

"Dean Ambrose."

He chuckled. "Granny Mae. How are you...Doing fine. Just keeping busy...No, no you're not bothering me. What's up?...Hey, I was glad to help repaint your fence this past Saturday. Anything I can do to help...Repay me? Aw, you don't have to repay me...Cook for me? Well, now...Tonight? How in the world could I turn you down for your famous pot roast? What kind of a grandson would I be? Sounds fantastic..."

Dean's eyes turned up to see Seth and Roman standing at his cubicle.

"What time should I be over?...6? Sure thing. Listen, Granny Mae, I have a meeting here in a few minutes, so, I'll see you later on tonight. Okay?...Alrighty then. Love you too."

"Love you too!" Roman and Seth added.

"Oh..." Dean said rubbing at his forehead as Granny Mae laughed.

"No, Grandma, that's just my knuckleheaded friends Seth and Roman. I might need to teach them a lesson later on...No worries, Mae-Mae. I won't hurt them. _Much..._ Alright. Bye-bye."

Dean hung up the phone, then leaned back in his deskchair, arms crossed over his chest. "You imbeciles."

"Yeah, but you love us," Seth teased. "Right?"

"Do I have to?" Dean replied removing his glassed from his face and sitting them on his desk. He rose to his feet, grabbing a pen and a tablet of paper. "Ready for the meeting, guys?"

"Yep," they replied at the same time.

"So.." Roman began as they walked down the hall towards the conference room. "I hear that Pete is going to introduce us to the new boss. His daughter."

"I wonder what she looks like," Seth pondered out loud.

"We'll soon find out," Dean answered.

The conference room came into view. They saw Pete standing beside one open door and a woman, they guys assumed was his daughter, standing across from him. The woman was wearing a blue striped suit with a white blouse and blue high heels. She turned her attention to Dean, Roman, and Seth.

Roman's eyes bulged.

Seth's mouth opened agap.

Dean gulped.

"What in the world..." Roman whispered.

"Do you see what I see?" Seth said.

 _Aw naw,_ Dean thought.

Dean gulped again, then hiccuped.

The woman turned to see her father walked into the conference room. She turned her eyes back towards the 3 men, Her eyes locked on Dean's. She smiled then gave him a little wink before walking into the conference room herself.

"Um..." Dean said. "Could you guys excuse me for a moment? All of a sudden, I don't feel so good."

Dean dropped his pen and paper and made a beeline towards the men's restroom. He opened the door, then shut it, locking it behind him. He knelt in front of the toilet and vomited. After he was done, he flushed the toilet and rose. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. He leaned down and sucked the water into his mouth as it fell from the faucet. He stood and swished the water around, then spit it into the sink before turning the faucet off. His hands rested on both sides of the sink as he looked in the mirror.

Memories of last night ran through his mind. The drinking. The dancing. The girl. Asking her out for a date. The kiss in reply.

He couldn't believe it. Dean just couldn't believe it. Last night, he met a blonde haired girl. Today, he just laid eyes on the same blonde haired girl from the night before.

Renee Young.

Pete Young's daughter.

His new boss.

"Aw naw..."

 **THE END**


End file.
